mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Hamilton Camp
| birthplace = London, England, UK | deathdate = | deathplace = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | othername = Bob Camp, Hamid Camp | occupation = Actor, singer, songwriter, voice actor | yearsactive = 1946–2005 | spouse = Rasjadah Camp (1961-2002) (her death) | website = http://www.hamiltoncamp.com }} Hamilton Camp (30 October 1934 – 2 October 2005) was an English-American singer, songwriter, actor and voice actor. Early life Camp was born in London, England, and was evacuated during World War II to the United States as a child with his mother and sister(s). He became a child actor in films and onstage. He originally performed under the name Bob Camp and later changed his name to Hamilton after being opened in Subud. For a few years, he billed himself as Hamid Hamilton Camp; in this period, he was leader of a group called Skymonters that released an album in 1973 on Elektra. Career Camp's debut as a folk singer was at the Newport Folk Festival in 1960; and his first recording, with Bob Gibson, was Gibson & Camp at the Gate of Horn, also from 1960. Over the next four decades he maintained a dual career as a musician/songwriter and as an actor. He appeared in nearly one hundred films and television programs. Camp is probably best known, however, as the author of the song "Pride of Man", which was recorded by a number of artists, notably Quicksilver Messenger Service, who had a pop hit with it, and Gordon Lightfoot, who included it as one of three covers on his first record. In addition, an early Gibson & Camp gospel song, "You Can Tell the World" was the opening track on Simon & Garfunkel's first album, Wednesday Morning, 3 A.M. As a singer, Camp had a minor hit with the song "Here's to You," which peaked at number 76 on the Billboard Hot 100 in 1968. His voice work as "Elle" the robot policeman in the 1978 film Starcrash is a cult favorite. He also performed with the San Francisco satirical comedy troupe The Committee and appeared in a number of stage productions, including a 2004 production of A Midsummer Night's Dream at the Hollywood Bowl. His television work includes a small cameo as a messenger boy in the 1953 Titanic film, a supporting role on He & She, a sitcom starring Richard Benjamin and Paula Prentiss, which ran for one season in 1967-1968. He also guest starred on popular television shows such as ''M*A*S*H'', The Mary Tyler Moore Show, The Twilight Zone, Starsky and Hutch, Cheers, The Andy Griffith Show, Bewitched, and ''Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (as the older H. G. Wells). He appeared on two episodes of ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine as Leck, a Ferengi and on one episode of Star Trek: Voyager as a Malon freighter pilot. He also had the misfortune of being a "regular" on three series that were each cancelled after only one episode: Turn-On (1969), Co-Ed Fever and McGurk: A Dog's Life, both in (1979). In the opening season of WKRP in Cincinnati (1978), Camp guest starred in episode 5 as Del Murdock, owner of Del's Stereo and Sound. Camp also appeared as a semi-regular on Too Close for Comfort (1980) as Arthur Wainright, the adventurous, youth-oriented boss of Ted Knight's Henry Rush and on the FOX sitcom Titus as Erin Fitzpatrick's alcoholic father, Merritt. He was the voice of Fenton Crackshell, aka GizmoDuck, on the Disney animated series DuckTales. He played the role of old Malcolm Corley in LucasArts's graphic adventure Full Throttle. He also voiced the Prophet of Mercy in the 2004 video game Halo 2. He also voiced Count Dracula in Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf, and became Disney Studio's new voice of Merlin, following the death of Karl Swenson. He also voiced for Hanna–Barbera. Camp's final work was on the film Hard Four in early 2005, as well as a musical album produced by James Lee Stanley called Sweet Joy, completed just days before his death. Personal life and death He married Rasjadah Lisa Jovita Cisz in 1961, and they had six children. His wife Rasjadah died in 2002. He died suddenly of a heart attack on October 2, 2005, at the age of 70, and is survived by his six children and thirteen grandchildren. He was cremated. External links *Hamilton Camp Official site *Hamilton Camp on AllMusic Guide * * Category:1934 births Category:2005 deaths Category:American film actors Category:American folk singers Category:American voice actors Category:English film actors Category:English folk singers Category:English child actors Category:English immigrants to the United States Category:English voice actors Category:Deaths from myocardial infarction Category:American actors of English descent Category:Naturalized citizens of the United States Category:English Subud members Category:American Subud members de:Hamilton Camp fr:Hamilton Camp